A Cyber Hero and His Malicious Shadow
by CybeastFalzar
Summary: A regular guy becomes enmeshed in Gensokyo via unconvential means, but he finds that out of all the things in Gensokyo to be afraid of, his worst threat is himself, as during the trip, his dark desires took their own form... This story is a far more detailed origin to my Yin and Yang OCs I use in RP, Cybeast and Lumia. It can be considered a reboot of Breaker of the Fourth Wall.
1. Prologue

It was a normal day. The sun was shining, but storm clouds had rolled in. A man sat at a desk, playing a computer game.

"Woohoo! Touhou Project is my life these days, I love the chars, the music, the fight system!"

He continued on, quickly beating the games in order, going through Touhou 2, 3, 4, 5, and as he booted 6, lightning flashed outside.

"Agh…hope the power doesn't go out…"

The man continued to play, starting up Stage 1, and that's when it happened. As Rumia came on screen, a searing pain struck him and all the lights in the room glowed super white as a bolt of lightning struck the power cables in an exposed spot.

"AGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!" Electricity coursed through his veins, frying his organs. As he looked at the screen, falling, he thought the text read differently.

"Oh? What's this…a human? In the middle of the night?" It said. Had to be a trick of the light…Now if this pain would stop in his…oh…that wasn't good.

As he stared down, he saw his own, charred body. It was pretty much dead. A weird black mist began to leak from it. It flowed over his spiritual form, covering it and shoving it towards the monitor, where both of them fell in. He screamed as he was shocked by the 1s and 0s forming around him, even his spirit body feeling like it was torn to shreds as he fell

down

down

down

Blackness….

* * *

><p>I never really gave up on Breaker of the Fourth Wall, but these chars are far more refined concepts, honed over a year and a half of RP. So now I can start from scratch with Breaker, and have a far more convenient way of doing it. Consider this a reboot to the failed Breaker fic.<p> 


	2. Apparitions Stalk The Night

Ch. 1: Apparitions Stalk The Night

He awoke with a scream to a searing pain in his ankle as a set of razor sharp teeth chomped down. "Mmm…The red white got away…but you'll do nicely." A girl muffled happily. He began to flail around, kicking, screeching, and eventually managing to nail something with his foot. His assailant toppled off the man and fell to the ground, sobbing.

"Meanie! How could you hit a girl like that?" A tearstained face turned towards him, sobbing. Blonde hair, red eyes, a gorgeous black dress….this young girl kept the waterworks up as she stared at him, hoping to guilt him into letting his guard down.

But it had the opposite effect on the man.

"Ack! I gotta get away!"

She pounced on top, jaws parting as she leaned down to his ankle again, digging her nails into his skin, causing him to scream again as she bit into his arm, her teeth slicing through like a hot knife through butter.

Flailing around, he socked her square in the jaw, the girl tumbling to the ground. He considered his options, putting together things quickly.

Black dress, blonde hair, red eyes. The changed text from earlier. He knew where he was. Gensokyo. And this cute blonde would do him in if he could not escape soon. For it was Rumia, the night huntress!

Thinking, he had two options. He could head for the Human Village, or try to nurse his wounds with ice water. Rumia could easily get him on the way, set a trap if he headed for the Village.

This line of thinking was a mistake. A big one. He'd forgotten Rumia wasn't smart enough to do that, nor had he quite realized the full situation afoot.

As he headed for the lake, Yukari had her eyes on him, watching after his unorthodox entrance.

"Ran? Can you make popcorn, please? I have a feeling we're going to want it if this mystery man keeps dogging Reimu's footsteps."

* * *

><p><em><strong>UH OH! "Dogging Reimu's footsteps"? What could Yukarin possibly mean by that? As our mysterious main character continues his journey, headed for the Misty Lake, it seems something big is going down. Not, of course, that he knows it yet! Is it relevant? You'll have to wait and see!<strong>_


	3. Beloved Tomboyish Daughter

Chapter 2

Beloved Tomboyish Daughter

"Yaagh…" He limped his way to the Misty Lake. Rumia's teeth had given his ankle severe lacerations, tearing through his flesh, causing agonizing pain as he dragged it towards the lake. As he finally soaked it in the water, he breathed a sigh of relief as the cool water relaxingly rippled against his skin.

"Aaaaah…."

His siesta, however, was quickly interrupted.

"HEY! YOU! Get your foot out of my lake!" A girl clad in all blue descended from the sky. With 6 wings of ice arranged in a pattern across her back, she was pre-tty clearly not human. And she was angry. The man recognized her as Cirno, the self-proclaimed "Strongest in Gensokyo". An ice fairy, who could summon ice and, had she not been such a stuck up prick, really could have helped him out right now. Unfortunately, it seemed she had no such intentions of doing so.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOW!" She screamed, punching him in the face. The blow caused him to fall on top of the lacerated ankle, spikes of pain shooting up from it and across his entire body. The agony left him completely incapacitated, helpless to do anything but stare at the irate ice fairy.

"Who da strongest? Eye da strongest!" Cirno chanted, a look of maniacal glee on her face. Staring at the downed man, she fired twin blue beams from her hands and froze the man inside a block of ice.

As the man felt the ice close around him and watched the demented fairy's victory dance, he thought to himself. (Well…at least someone's happy…)

Cirno's foot powered into the ice, with a resounding crack. It also slammed into his midsection. "AGGGH!"

This man had never been in this…much…PAAAAAIN! It was so bad that if his mouth wasn't frozen shut, he'd be screaming bloody murder!

"So. Eye'm. An. Idiot. HUH?" Cirno punctuated each and every word with another blow to the poor, injured, unarmed, and overall defenseless man. And she wasn't content with hitting him in the face or gut. No, she had to hit him in a different spot each time. She broke his nose, gave him two black eyes, and slugged him twice in the jaw. Black spots began to play at the ends of his vision. "Eye'm. The. Strongest. Don't! You! Forget! IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" His arms, his legs, OW, NOT IN THE NUTS! The ice fairy continued to torment him, gleefully laughing as she continued to bully and beat on the defenseless man, freezing him again and again whenever the ice cracked.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" WHAM!

Cirno was sent flying into the distance by the newcomer, a woman garbed in Chinese robes, who was clearly a martial artist. Her stance spoke to her profession more to her garb. She was clearly a monk, and his bleary eyes barely took in the insignia on her hat as he recognized her, too. And as he beheld her for the first time, he began to panic as the situation began to set in.

"Shut up, you stupid fairy!" The newcomer remarked.

(Shit….Rumia, now Cirno, now Meiling? Stage 1, Stage 2, Stage 3… No, no, no! Can't…it can't be! It's not…no!)

Meiling, who had sent the fairy flying, was now staring right at him. "Ugh, after I lost to the red-white shrine maiden, I'm in her bad books…if I bring the Mistress food, maybe she'll forgive me…good thing Cirno preserved him so nicely…"

(Ah, SHIT, no! NO! I can't…I can't escape! It's the Scarlet Mist incident! Stage 3….What now, what now!?)

Her foot connected with his face, quickly shattering the ice and knocking him out at the same time. "Let's get moving!" Meiling began to slowly drag him towards the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

**_Seems our unfortunate man can't catch a break, first Rumia, then Cirno, and now he's being…uhm, "warped to Stage 6", but it's too bad he's not ready to face the boss! Hardly ready, in fact, as he's defenseless! What will happen! Find out in the next chapter!_** **_What will happen? Can this man recover, and/or stall until help arrives? Will Reimu manage to finish Patchy in time to save this man, or will he become Remilia's next meal? Find out next time!_**

The sharp eyed may have noticed the chapter names have so far corresponded to the character's boss fight music. Before anyone asks, NO, the next chapter is not going to be called Septette for the Dead Princess. I have another name in mind.


	4. Dance of Illusions

Chapter 3: Dance of Illusions

_**Author's Note: This is the first chapter with a title not related to the character. Or I'd say that, but I'd be lying.**_

The young man awoke to the sound of Remilia's tongue running over her teeth. He tried to move a muscle, only to find he'd been tightly bound and couldn't move, only stare at the blue haired vampire's….charming face. He begrudgingly admitted to himself that yes, she was handsome, but that was not the point right now, damn it!

She sighed. "Look at him. He's completely beaten, bruised, his bones are broken. Is this what I've been reduced to? Drinking from a cracked vessel, a filthy peasant?"

His first reaction was depression. Even the one about to end his life seemed to think he wasn't worthy of being killed by them. Then his thoughts fully caught up with the situation and he realized that SHE WAS GOING TO KILL HIM. Adrenaline rocketed through his veins. Or it would have if he had enough bloodflow going, but the cords had made his lower half completely numb, cutting off all the blood flow.

He panicked. (She's…she's going to bite me! Drink of my blood, all of it! I'll be dead!)

His attempts to calm down weren't working, so to distract himself, he began to think about Remilia herself. Her strengths, her weaknesses, her personality. And then he had a thought so deliciously ironic that he realized it had to be fate.

He almost started to laugh. Remilia, the vampire, was the Stage 6 boss of the game she was from. Castlevania, for the NES, had 6 stages. So in a twisted way, he was Simon Belmont. He'd never once beaten Castlevania. He'd never even beaten Stage 3. So in a twisted way, his life was about to end the same way Simon's no doubt did after he was killed by Dracula's minions. He'd been defeated by the Stage 3 boss, trussed, and brought here to Countess Remilia, a package of blood for her to drink. In a twisted way...it was almost fitting.

(Heh…since I'm about to die, maybe I should list off the CastleVania subweapons…for my last words…might be…good for a laugh…)

As she bent down to drink, he managed to choke out. "Axe…Dagger…Stopwatch…Holy Water…Cross…Bible…"

He hadn't expected anything to happen. But suddenly, all hell broke loose.

First, an axe stabbed Remilia in the back, dropping in an arc from the ceiling. It sunk into her, spraying blood everywhere. A dagger appeared in front of her. Before she could react, it flew forward, sinking into her gut and causing her to double over in pain. Time temporarily stopped as the Stopwatch kicked in.

Sensing the temporal magic, Sakuya warped in. She stared in horror as the vial of holy water shattered on Remilia's head, the shards cutting her in various places, the contents splashing across Remilia's face, burning it. The cross, rather than fly forward, rose out of the ground, impaling her, then retreated back into it. As she moaned, left in massive pain, the bible pages spiraled through the air, slicing into the vampire's skin as they did.

Sakuya reacted immediately, drawing her knives and slashing into the man on the slab in rage, cutting him five times for every cruel blow her mistress had suffered, enjoying his screams as she made him pay. The weakened vampire sipped the crimson liquid, her wounds slowly healing as Sakuya dragged the screaming man off to the basement, where Flandre happily tore him to pieces. As she came out, Reimu confronted her, and she swore, determined to prevent her from reaching her Mistress.

A Mistress whose scheme was now doomed to fail. The assault of the Castlevania subweapons, particularly the Item Crash variant of the Cross, had left her very much weakened, and while the red moon would still boost her power, it would be just enough to fight, and not nearly enough to obtain the easy victory she had thought she would have. It was hopeless. All she could do now was make her last stand and hope the Shrine Maiden of Paradise would be merciful. "Who was that man?" She moaned. "And why do I have a nasty feeling...I haven't heard the end of this...?"

Meanwhile, in Remilia's bedroom, a series of green 1s and 0s began to appear in midair. They slowly coalesced into the man, who was asleep. Well, 'unconscious' would be the better word. He was out for the count, and hurt badly. He seemed to be slowly healing, though, his wounds suturing themselves and closing up. Cracks were heard as bones popped back into place. Yukari poked her head in to stare at this man, and smiled. "Hmhmhm…you're an interesting one. Well, if you're as scared as you seem, you clearly don't know your own power yet…wonder how you'd react if I fulfilled your expectations. How long would it take…for you to realize that you were still alive~?"

With that, she lifted his limp body into the air and threw him into a gap, listening with satisfaction as he slammed into the Netherworld stairs and began to roll all the way down, accumulating new bruises on his bruises. "And now I must meet with my gluttonous friend….I wonder…" She pulled her head back and smiled. "How far does this bizarre immortality stretch? Maybe he'll make a good training dummy…" She went off to visit Yuyuko and plant a few thoughts in her head…thus marking the beginning of the Cherry Blossom incident.

_**Damn, Yukari's a jerk. She couldn't even let the guy enjoy his life, as she's taken the living man and plunged him into the land of the dead, the Netherworld. And right before the events of the Cherry Blossom incident, too! Dang, can he not catch a break, or what? So, seeing the title of this chapter, who can tell me how it related to the character this chapter? And who thinks they can guess the character featured next chapter? PM me if you know the answers.**_


End file.
